plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transfiguration
225px |strength = 4 |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = Whenever a Plant is hurt and survives, transform it into a random Plant. |flavor text = "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..."}} Transfiguration is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 4 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms a plant, including it, into another random plant when that plant takes damage in any way and does not get destroyed. This ability stacks with each Transfiguration on the field and persists until all Transfigurations are removed from the field. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. It was made available in the Food Fight bundle on November 14, 2017. As of update 1.24.6, it is now craftable. Origin It is based on the common fig (Ficus carica), an Asian species of flowering plants in the mulberry family best known for its leaf. Its name is based on the real meaning of transfiguration, a complete change of form or appearance into a more beautiful or spiritual state. Its appearance is a pun on the word "fig" in its name. Its description both references its ability, and Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, a part of quantum mechanics. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Whenever a Plant is hurt and survives, transform it into a random Plant. *'Set:' Event Card description "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..." Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 *Became craftable. *Ability wording change: Now correctly says that the plant has to survive. Update 1.26.3 * |3 }} Update 1.30.4 * |4 }} Strategies With Transfiguration is a fun card to play with as it has no restriction on what random plant it can transform into, unlike Seedling. The transformed plant can range from as weak as to as powerful as Cornucopia, allowing you to create synergies you normally wouldn't be able to. Keep in mind that if a plant is destroyed after it takes damage, Transfiguration's ability will not activate. Do not use 1 plants like with it, as you will have to boost their health in order to activate its ability. Instead, use high-health plants like and Invasive Species as if they get hurt and survive, they will transform into a random plant. Transfiguration can also transform a plant into something with 1 , although this cannot be prevented. Spudow can use this plant well as he has access to health boosts, which can allow more plants to be transformed more, and Galacta-Cactus, which can transform swarms of plants, as if it gets destroyed, all plants will be transformed. However, be careful with this strategy, because it will also transform Transfiguration, shutting down any future transformations unless Spudow protects it with Force Field. If you have two or more Transfigurations on the field, any plant that gets hurt will transform multiple times, and any time a plant is transformed into another plant with a "When played" ability, that ability will activate before that plant transforms again. This allows you to create powerful combinations, depending on your luck. Since transforming a plant counts as playing a plant, Muscle Sprout works well with it. However, only Captain Combustible can do this normally. Another problem is that Muscle Sprout must be protected too, and Captain Combustible's protecting options are limited to , who is better off with other pea plants, , who draws aggravation and shortens its own survivability, and Pear Pal and Puff-Shroom, both of which are difficult to utilize as Team-Up shields due to their nature, not to mention that all four have low health. Astro-Shroom has it better, though, as both him and Transfiguration are in the Kabloom class, meaning that synergy with each other is not limited to a certain hero. Overall, it is absolutely important to protect Transfiguration, so as to make the most use of it. While it has a high health stat that decreases the likelihood of it being destroyed at once, it will turn itself into a random plant if it takes even a small amount of damage, shutting down any future combos with it. Fortunately, Spudow can work around it by playing Transfiguration in , but he should be wary of opposing environment decks. Against Due to its ability, Transfiguration pressures you to destroy all plants you want to in one go. Do not play damaging cards unless they can destroy the plant, whether alone, or with the help of or the Deadly trait. You also have to be extra cautious with mass-damaging abilities like Fireworks Zombie's, Gas Giant's, and Barrel of Deadbeards', as it will damage and transform all non- Armored plants. The only exception is 1 plants, which will be instantly destroyed when they get hurt. However, Transfiguration can also be an asset for you as its ability allows for an easy way to get rid of strong plants or annoying Team-Up walls that result from transformations. If Transfiguration is on the field, you can hurt the plant (and not Transfiguration) and hope that it transforms into something weaker. heroes can do this before combat, giving themselves a bigger edge than usual if the plan succeeds. Transfiguration itself can be stopped easily, as any form of harm will either outright destroy it (such as playing Rocket Science), or transform it and put an end to its ability. However, you will lose the opportunity to tamper with your opponent's strategy, but it's still better than nothing. Gallery TransfigurationLatestStat.jpg|Transfiguration's statistics TransfigurationNewCard.jpg|Transfiguration's card TransfigurationNewCardLocked.jpg|Transfiguration's grayed out card Trans-fig-uration cardface.png|Transfiguration's card image TransFIGuration.png|Transfiguration's textures TransfigurationInGame.jpg|Transfiguration on the field TransfigurationAttack.jpg|Transfiguration attacking TransfigurationFoodFightAd.jpg|Transfiguration on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle TransfigurationStore.jpg|Transfiguration on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle TransfigurationFoodFigthNote.jpg|A notification about Transfiguration Old TransfigurationisStrong.jpg|Transfiguration's statistics TransfigurationStats.png|Transfiguration's statistics TransfigurationCard2.jpg|Transfiguration's card TransfigurationUnlocked.jpg|Transfiguration unlocked TransfigurationGrayedOutCard.png|Transfiguration's grayed out card TransfigAnim.gif|Transfiguration activating its ability (animated) Oh no it's angry.png|Transfiguration attacking TransfigurationIfYouDoManaheToKillItViaAZombie.jpeg|Transfiguration destroyed EmbiggenTrans.jpg|Embiggen being played on Transfiguration TimetoShineTranfiguration.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Transfiguration DailyChallenge111917.jpg|Transfiguration being the featured card in the menu for the November 19th, 2017 Trivia *When it activates its ability, it briefly transforms into a , a Black-Eyed Pea, and a before reverting back to its original appearance. **This sequence is actually an increase in sun cost by 1 : Peashooter costs 1 , Black-Eyed Pea costs 2 , Cattail costs 3 , and Transfiguration costs 4 . *It has the most health out of all Kabloom cards, as well as all event cards. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Fall Food Fight